Typical threaded dental implants, such as those shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, include large flat root sections and/or steeply angled thread flanks. Either of these features alone can cause material jam. In the case of a threaded dental implant, these features can cause bone material to jam in the threads of the implant.
Material jam in bones can lead to stress concentrations and potentially bone fractures. A bone fracture can cause an otherwise successful threaded dental implant procedure to be considered a failure. As a result, current threaded dental implants have a high percentage failure rate. Furthermore, threaded dental implants having steep thread flank angles generate high side wall pressure and radial stress, generate high heat during installation, do not provide for sufficient thread surface area, and, in some cases, exhibit poor joint stability.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a threaded dental implant that minimized stress concentrations so as to minimize bone fractures. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to have a threaded dental implant that generated lower side wall pressure and radial stress, generated less heat during installation, provides for sufficient thread surface area, and exhibits superior joint stability.